universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Regisea
Regisea is a pure water-type pokemon that appears in solar light and lunar dark Intro A swirling vortex of water appears. And regisea jumps out Trait Regisea's trait is Water Variants. each water type has a different effect. Clean Water: Does minor damage. But heals regisea. Regular Water: Pushes back and damages foes. Dirty Water: Poisons and damages foes. Salt Water: Does continuous damage. Special Attacks Neutral-Monster Pump: Regisea begins charging up water in-front of its face. When B is released. or the attack reaches its maximum charge. Regisea fires a blast of water forth. it deals heavy damage. but has insane knockback. Side-Hydrophobia: Regisea begins forming a ball of dark water in its hands. it then drops it, and soon a geyser of dark water spurts up from the ground. depending on how long it was held, it will come out closer or farther from regisea. Up-Depth Jet: Regisea creates a pool of water beneath it. a few moments later the pool erupts, propelling regisea upwards. in the air it skips the pool section entirely, jetting regisea up instantaneously. the burst and regisea both do damage. Down-Torrential Geyser: Three blue circles form in a line in front of regisea. eventually they erupt into geysers of water. The geysers do damage and carry the foe along the path. Final Smash-Reef Creation: Regisea begins to glow and then darts off screen. after that water floods the stage and coral begins to cover the stage while fish and other sea creatures come from one side of the screen and leave through the other side. small fish do light damage, heavy marine life does more damage, octopus grab on and ink enemys, blinding them, while sharks feast upon foes, racking up major damage. eventually, the reef subsides and regisea returns to the field. Taunts 1: Regisea summons a ball of water. then throws it forwards. it burst into water when it hits the ground. 2: Geysers form around regisea. and it begins manipulating them to spin around it. they then subside. 3: Regisea expels water vapor from helmet. similar to expelling air from gas masks. Victory & Failure Options 1: Regisea begins spraying water from random locations. until it sprays water below itself. 2: A octopus attaches itself to regisea's glass dome. it pulls it off. then encases it in a water bubble. then sends it off screen. 3: Coral forms around the arms of regisea. and it expels water from the coral. making look like its prepping a powerful attack. Standard Attacks A,A,A: Regisea swings with one arm. punches with the other. and does a dual hammer-fist to finish the combo. F+A: Water bursts up in front of regisea. this can hit foes on the ground. but not in the air. U+A: A blast of water is fired from regisea's hands. this hits in the air and besides regisea. D+A: Coral juts up from beside regisea. the coral stalks hit foes beside them. Oh. And the meteor if placed correctly. Side Smash: Water begins to form in front of regisea. the water is then released in front of it. it hits hard and wide. but. has bad range Up Smash: Thrust upwards with both hands. a small burst of water is fired from the palms. the hands do the most damage. the water is just a combo extender. Down Smash: Four branches of coral form a pyramid like shape around regisea. the initial attack deals heavy damage. the rest acts as a barrier. Nair: Splashes water from its hands and feet. the lower water blasts meteor if positioned correctly. Fair: Fires a high pressure water beam in front of it. does heavy damage. but has low knock-back. Bair: Same as fair. but reversed effects. low damage. high knock-back. Uair: Fires a pulse of water upwards. Dair: Creates a bubble of water. then kicks down. popping the bubble and sending water downwards. meteors. Trivia -Regisea's move-set is cut short due to time issues -Most of the moves that regisea that use are mainly water based. in the future. some moves will revolve around ice -The specials will be nerfed significantly after release. mostly the moves that do heavy damage will be nerfed heavily Category:Pokemon Category:Water User Category:Playable Characters Category:SuperNatural Powers